Carolann Valentino
Carolann Valentino was a contestant on Season 1 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 12th place. Personality Carolann was a quiet and calm chef who could cook, but her lack of experience and teamwork was her downfall. She had a dislike towards Elsie. Season 1 Episode 1 The twelve contestants arrived in Hell's Kitchen and celebrated with a champagne glass and getting to know each other. After some time, Maître D’ Jean-Philippe and Sous Chefs Scott and Mary-Ann greeted them, revealing that their first test began now. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Carolann was the last contestant to have her dish judged by Ramsay. She served a chicken parmesan, and Ramsay was impressed because despite her lack of experience in the kitchen, she managed to cook the chicken to perfection, and the presentation was appealing, before telling the other contestants that she, despite not being a chef, knew how to cook chicken. It was deemed the best signature dish of the season. After the challenge, she was placed in the red team, along with Chris, Elsie, Dewberry, Jeff, and Jimmy. During prep, Carolann revealed that they had to learn 5 appetizers, 5 entrées and 5 desserts in a couple hours. During dinner service, she was on the dessert station. At one point, Elsie noticed that she was doing nothing but staring at her team and waiting, which Ramsay took notice of before ordering her to come and help. However, she got angry at Ramsay for that, and wished she was Superwoman so she could do every station herself. Eventually, Ramsay shut down both kitchens because of a lot of struggles. When both teams were lined up, she was reminded that she only sent one dessert to the dining room, but Ramsay was not impressed despite it being well-received. The red team lost the service, and Elsie was named "Best of the Worst". During deliberation, she told Elsie that she kicked ass that night Carolann was Elsie's first nominee for elimination, with Dewberry being the second. During her plea, she told Ramsay to not underestimate her despite her lack of experience. In the end, she was eliminated because of her lack of teamwork and overall knowledge and experience in the kitchen. During her exit interview, she expressed anger that her opportunity was gone, and felt very disappointed. Ramsay's comment: "Some can handle it, some can't. I'm not interested in the ones who can't!" Nomination history Trivia *She is the first contestant to receive a positive review for her signature dish. *She is the first contestant ever to be nominated for elimination in the show. She is also the first contestant in the history of the show to be eliminated. *After her appearance on the show, she became an actress and starred in the comedy play "Burnt to the Steak", a one-woman show, which is critically acclaimed. Quotes *"I'm dying inside... dying!" *"I was doing whatever I could. I wish I were Superwoman and do everybody's station!" *(After being eliminated) “I am very angry, because, when you’re presented with an opportunity to do something great, and then you, see that disappear, it’s... very disappointing.” Gallery Carolann's Intro Photo.png|Carolann's intro spot Carolann's Confessional.png|Carolann's confesional Carolann in Red Jacket.png|Carolann in Red Jacket Carolann and Dewberry nominated.png|Carolann and Dewberry nominated Carolann eliminated.png|Carolann Eliminated Category:Chef Category:Season 1 Category:Texans Category:12th Place